¡Escóndete y besa!…no espera, ¿qué?
by Shiko-k
Summary: -Uh, ¿Tink?, este, ¿qué tra- -¿Por qué tienes labial rojo corrido en toda la boca?-. Sil/Tink.


**Aviso:** Primero que nada, cabe decir que no soy dueña de ningún personaje/escenario que salgan aquí, todo va con sus respectivos dueños (Disney/Bradley Raymond/J. ). Yo sólo soy una loca desquiciada con una gran imaginación.

Es un oneshot muy cortito, basado en uno de los previews que saca luego Disney en su pagina de Disney fairies. Pueden buscarlo en youtube con el nombre de "Disney Fairies Pixie Preview: Hide and Tink".

**Advertencia:** Es un fanfic Yuri, véase de relaciones romanticonas entre mujeres; por lo tanto, si no te gusta, no lo leas. Es un **Tinkerbell/Silvermist**. Eso sí, no sé tanto sobre el mundo de las hadas, así que si hay algo malo, algo en lo que me equivoqué, pues, de favor avisen y disculpen la ignorancia.

**Sumario:**

-Uh, ¿Tink?, este, ¿qué tra-

-¿Por qué tienes labial rojo corrido en toda la boca?-. Sil/Tink.

.

* * *

**¡Escóndete y besa!...no espera, ¿qué?**

* * *

.

-¡Te encontré!-

- ¡Oh!, ¿cómo me encontraste?-

La idea de tener un poco de diversión entre amigas después de unas arduas jornadas de trabajo llevó al grupo más conocido en todo Pixie Hollow a jugar a las escondidas en una de sus tardes de descanso. Por ahora la buscadora había echo su primer '¡encontrada!' con el hada del agua, quién no supo donde esconderse desde el principio del juego y que optó ridículamente por solo cubrirse con unas pequeñas y delgadas plantas.

- Eso no importa, ahora espera en el árbol, ¡voy a encontrar a las demás!-

-¡Suerte Iridessa!-

Le deseó lo mejor a la otra hada sin rencores y sin pesadez, y pues ya que al haber perdido tan rápido, no le quedó de otra a Silvermist más que ver como la morena se iba surcando los cielos mientras ella retomaba camino al árbol base. Pero vamos, además no le afectaba tanto; como ya tenían varias rondas echas del mismo juego, por más divertido que fuera, ya no le parecía tan prometedor como en un principio; por ello prefirió de una manera que supuso 'discreta', rendirse más rápido.

Llegó volando al árbol base donde soltó un leve pero contento suspiro y tomó asiento en una de las ramas cerca del suelo. Afortunadamente para su soledad no pasó mucho tiempo, si acaso unos cuantos minutos, para que Iridessa encontrará a Fawn y otros cuantos minutos más para que encontrara a Rosetta.

Estando todas juntas una vez en el árbol, a Iridessa solo le faltaba encontrar a la última de las hadas.

Pasaron 10 minutos.

-No-

15 minutos.

-Aún no-

20 minutos.

-Este...no-

1 hora.

-¡Chicas no encuentro a Tinkerbell!-

Como ya había pasado mucho tiempo y todavía no había rastros del hada artesana, entre todas ofrecieron su ayuda para encontrarla: Fawn iría a preguntar 'en una misión secreta' a los animales cercanos a la zona, Rosetta buscaría entre los campos de flores cercanos, Iridessa volaría entre los árboles y Silvermist se quedaría en el árbol base en caso de que Tinkerbell apareciera por ahí.

Cada una se fue por diferente camino, y después de ya no poder divisar a ninguna, el hada del agua se dispuso a dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor del árbol base para ver si tenía algún tipo de suerte, pero no tuvo mucha, pues no veía ni rastro del hada artesana. ¿En dónde se habría escondido? O ¿quizás habría hecho algún artefacto de las cosas perdidas que la escondiera a la perfección? O ¿le ocurrió algo malo y estaban ellas aquí perdiendo el tiempo tratando de buscarla donde no era?

-¡Achuu!-

Fue apenas un ligero susurro que alcanzó a escuchar el hada del agua, pero ella estaba segura de que la causa del extraño ruido estaba cerca, muy cerca de donde había pasado volando. Lentamente regresó por donde había volado y se acercó a las ramas que tenía a su alcance. Después de unos momentos de analizar la situación con calma, escogió una de las ramas, la más grande, y fue dando de pequeños golpecitos por toda la corteza.

Al ir golpeando por varios minutos y sin encontrar ningún resultado, llegó a un punto de casi rendirse y de culpar a su cerebro por ponerle trucos y hacerla imaginar cosas, cuando de la nada una parte de la corteza se movió. Fue un ligero movimiento, apenas y pudo verlo de reojo, pero inmediatamente supo que ahí había algo extraño, y a no ser que la misma rama hubiera estornudado y fuera un árbol que hablara…

-¿Tink?- Solo preguntó una vez y fue suficiente para que escuchara un suspiro salir de alguna parte de la corteza, giró la vista hacia el sonido y logró divisar unos agujeros detrás de unas hojas que salían de la parte de arriba de la rama. Rápidamente llegó a los agujeros, movió un poco las hojas y se topó con un par de ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

-¡Aja!, ¡te encontré!…- Exclamó sonriente para luego cambiar a una expresión sorprendida –Oye…que astuta- Le dijo sorprendida. No había duda de que Tinkerbell tenía un talento brillante y muy fuera de lugar.

-Je, je…hola Sil…- Contestó 'la corteza' apenas audiblemente.

-Fiuff, que alivio que te encontré, ¡ah!, espera, iré por las demás-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Silvermist fue tomando vuelo hacia arriba, todo iba bien hasta que escuchó un gritito viniendo desde la corteza que la detuvo por un momento.

-¡Sil, Sil por favor no les digas nada!- Gritó 'la corteza' desesperada. Silvermist levantó la ceja un poco confundida y regresó.

-Es que…de verdad quiero ganar esta vez-

El hada del agua sintió revolotear su corazón el escuchar el tono apenas audible y la mirada tan dulce con la que le dirigió la otra esas palabras.

-Oh, Tink….pero las demás van a estar preocupadas al no encontrarte-

-¡Pero si te ven tranquila no pasará nada!-

Silvermist pareció pensarlo por un momento. Y se dice pareció porque en realidad solo sentía su corazón palpitar con emoción.

-Bueno Tink… no estoy tan tranquila sabiendo que estás ahí dentro, desde hace más de una hora, seguramente incómoda y sofocándote sola-

La peliazul se recargó lo más cercano a los orificios de la corteza sin quitar la vista de la rubia. Si bien era cierto que Tinkerbell no había escogido un lugar muy acogedor para esconderse, a la artesana en realidad no le resultaba difícil o pesado estar ahí, además, si ya había soportado tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, no pasaba nada con aguantar un par de horas más.

-No te preocupes, no estoy para nada sofocada ni adolorida, de hecho me siento muy bien, puedo con todo Sil-

Fue con esa frase, que el sentimental corazón de Silvermist explotó en muchos fragmentos de sentimientos alegres y cariñosos, que no pudo soportar y no supo controlar, así que se dejó llevar por la ráfaga de sentimientos, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-T-tink…es que… me preocupa que _estamos solas_…_yo_…¿sabes? cualquier cosa podría pasarte ahí dentro, vaya, _cualquiera_ podría aprovecharse de que no puedes salir…-

-Bueno si, pero estoy contigo y aunque admito que podrían tardar las otras en estar…buscán…dome…- Le tomó unos segundos a la rubia para procesar lo que la peliazul estaba sugiriendo. Se ruborizó desde la punta de las orejas hasta más abajo del cuello mientras empezaba a temblar un poco. ¿Qué si por los nervios o por la mirada pesada de Silvermist? Ni ella misma sabía.

–P-pero y….ummm…no tarda…rán? y así nadie…se aprovecharía…ni…tú…-

La otra soltó una pequeña risa mientras se apegó más a la corteza, acomodándose en una posición acorde a los orificios de la misma; sonrió de manera juguetona cuando miró a Tinkerbell directamente, que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro totalmente rojo, estática sin moverse.

-S-s-sil-l-l-

Entre el atardecer y una brisa reconfortante, aún y con la inconformidad que daba la corteza, Silvermist le calló la boca.

.

~*TSTSTSTSTSTSTST*~

.

Pasado mucho tiempo después, y con la suerte de encontrar a una Silvermist sonriente de oreja a oreja sentada en una rama cercana, las otras hadas aterrizaron, para preguntarse entre ellas si alguna había tenido suerte. Al no tener respuestas positivas, se quedaron por otros segundos más calladas esperando.

Rosetta, cansada y hambrienta, rompió el silencio de una vez por todas.

-Pues yo no sé ustedes, pero el estómago me habla-

-Si y ya es tarde, de todos modos nunca vamos a encontrar a Tinkerbell-

-Está bien, vámonos a comer-

-¡Gané!-

-¡AAAHHH!-

Teniendo el susto de muerte de sus vidas al escuchar de la nada la voz de Tinkerbell, las hadas se quedaron sin habla y sin mover ni un musculo al ver a la otra como salía de la nada agarrada de un trozo de corteza del árbol base.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hay de cenar?- Pregunto casual mientras se bajaba del pedazo de corteza y se acercaba a las otras hadas. Pasaron unos segundos para que el shock de las otras hadas desapareciera y recobrarán el habla.

-N…ni idea, pero…wow, eso fue…-

-Si, jaja…umm pero, espera un segundo, ¿Tink?, este, ¿qué tra-

-¿Por qué tienes _labial rojo_ corrido en toda la boca?-

.

* * *

.

Y listo.

Por cierto, ¿POR QUÉ NO HAY MÁS DE ESAS DOS?  
Estoy desesperada, hay muy poco y a mi me gustan mucho juntitas ;_; .

**_-Sk._**


End file.
